Gemelli
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: Oneshot. FaiYuui. Every bone in his body and every soul in his heart ached for him. He wanted him back.


Gemelli

By Any Unborn Child

The stillness in the air finally caught up to him. It was then that he realized, that he really realized that his twin was gone. That his brother, the one with whom he had been born into the world with, the one with whom he had shared everything with, was truly gone. That he was no more. Non-existent.

It was a horrible feeling. It wasn't anything he could describe adequately. His blue eyes stayed wide in an impermeable state of shock. His vision became blurry, as if letting so much air past his eye sockets was stinging him to the core.

He was never coming back.

_It was because she gave birth to twins…such misfortune…They invite misfortune…Their father and mother will both be led to death. Even the country will be ruined._

That word – that damnedword. Misfortune. Even its utterance had promised ruin and shambles upon Celes. And it was right to do so. They didn't deserve to live. They didn't deserve to be born. Fai and Yuui had deserved to die. Who were they to think that they had the right to live in the godforsaken world that they called home? Who would have thought that they could have actually have lived happy and fulfilling lives – that is, if they weren't born in one foul swoop?

He was never coming back.

They would never join hands again, the same thought running through both of their hands. They would never look at each other and know exactly what the other is thinking. Their bond would be forever broken.

All they did was be born.

He was never coming back.

He had already seen so much today. He had seen the Emperor's notes, who had revealed that he was mad, not in his right mind. He had seen that same Emperor fall, seemingly out of the never-ending sky, and had seem the Emperor kill himself, subjected to the same fate of the sinners that lay strewn around him, in the courtyard of misfortune.

He was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

The crystalline snow continued to fall, slowly but surely covering everyone and everything in its wake. No one was safe from the snow's precipitation as it coated the bodies as they fell or lay still, in stop animation, as if time froze over.

He was never coming back.

He had chosen his brother's life over his own. His twin has rocketed towards the earth, the snowy and unforgiving earth, and died.

He was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

The snow continued to mingle with his twin's blood, the red liquid that was supposed to give him life, now slipping away – continuing to stain the ground around his body.

He was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

He was never coming back.

He wanted him back.

He wanted him to be by his side. Every bone in his body and every soul in his heart ached for him. He wanted his twin, his brother, the only other family he had, back. Back to him.

He loved him.

He loved him.

He wanted him back.

Wasn't there anything he could do? Something that could make everything all right, if only for a little while?

He tried to wrap his mind around it, tried to find a solution, tried to find a solution, but he couldn't. He was still staring. His eyes were still wide. His cheeks were still stained with glass tears. Tears that didn't want to go away. Tears that were reminders of his sins and his fears.

It was then that he heard a voice. An eerily calm voice.

"_Do you wish to stay here? Because...there's something…I must do…If that's the case and you can't stay here, then, live on." _

Live On.

These words, as well as others, kept reverberating in his mind.

Live On.

Live On.

Live On.

Live On.

Live On.

Live On.

Live On.

How could he?

Against his only judgment at the time, he took the sage's hand.

He took the hand that was dealt to him.

What was he to decide his own fate?

How could he?

_**Fin **_

_**(A/N: This one was a bit personal for me. Being that I am a twin myself (my twin being the famous SMYGO4EVA), I would know exactly how Fai felt if anything like this happened to my twin sister.) **_


End file.
